Overkill
Overkill was a machine that competed in Series 3 and Series 4 of Robot Wars. Its main weapon was a chainsaw imbedded in its wedge, but this was changed for Series 4 to two front-mounted flipping arms. Overkill never did very well, and was eliminated in its first fight in both series. In Series 4, it was known as Overkill GTI. Suprisingly, both of Overkills's losses involved a Round 2 Semi-Finalist in that war (101 and Panic Attack) Robot History Series 3 In its first battle against 101, it started strongly, getting underneath it and nearly flipping it. Both robots drove around each other. Overkill pushed 101 towards the pit, but it steered out of the way and both robots nearly fell in. Overkill then got underneath 101 and pushed it towards Sir Killalot, but was attacked itself and immobilized. 101 went through. Series 4 In Series 4 Overkill GTI was armed with two pneumatic flipper arms. Its first battle was against S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Panic Attack. Overkill was immediately rammed and slightly lifted by Panic Attack before escaping, then was attacked by S.M.I.D.S.Y, who shoved it onto the flame pit, damaging the arena floor in the process. It chased S.M.I.D.S.Y across the arena floor, eventually catching and flipping it. Panic Attack slammed it into a side wall, almost lifting it over. It was dropped on top of a spike on the arena wall, unable to get down. Overkill GTI was then caught in a shower of sparks generated by an angle grinder and was freed by Matilda, but then Panic Attack lifted it up again, coming even closer to turning it on its back this time. It was carried across the arena but was freed by a slam from S.M.I.D.S.Y. Overkill flipped it over again, but S.M.I.D.S.Y retaliated by pushing it a small distance across the arena. Panic Attack lifted it up again, this time flipping it against a side wall. Panic Attack tried to lever it out of the arena, but instead inadvertanly righted it. S.M.I.D.S.Y rammed it again, this time with its rear spikes. S.M.I.D.S.Y pushed it into Dead Metal's CPZ, who grabbed it and sliced into it. Overkill was released, then it rammed Panic Attack head-on, the two then seperated by a slam from S.M.I.D.S.Y. Overkill seemed to be limping on a single wheel, as it was forced against an arena wall by both Panic Attack and S.M.I.D.S.Y. It slowly moved away from the side wall, attacked by Panic Attack as it reached the centre of the arena. Panic Attack smashed it head-first into a side wall, then it moved away to battle S.M.I.D.S.Y. In the final ten seconds it was lifted by both of its opponents, but cease was called soon after. The Judges unsuprisingly voted out Overkill GTI, putting it out of the Fourth Wars. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Chainsaws